Love The Way You Love
Lyrics Whitney (with DIVA SISTAZ): Give me a chance to love you I just want a chance to love you (Cause you the one I think about every night and day) Every smile you give me Makes me feel the way you said (These feelings I got for you won’t ever change) Frankie: Cause I have never felt this way Before and probably never will You’re the one I wanted then and Boy I still Natasha with DIVA SISTAZ: There’s just something about the way You kiss me and hold my face Just tell me you love me baby Cause I L-L-L-L-L-Love the way You say my name There’s something I can’t explain Only you can do that, my baby Cause I L-L-L-L-L-Love the way you love me Dakota: I show my appreciation I cater to you boy, never been afraid Show you some PDA right here and now (Frankie: Oh yeah) Cause baby the love you give me Makes me want to tell everybody that He’s all mine and I won’t let him go, I won’t let him go Kayla with DIVA SISTAZ harmonzing: Cause I have never felt this way Before and probably never will You’re the one I wanted then and Boy I still Natasha with Kayla and DIVA SISTAZ: There’s just something about the way You kiss me and hold my face Just tell me you love me baby Cause I L-L-L-L-L-Love the way (Frankie: L-Lo-o-ove) You say my name There’s something I can’t explain Only you can do that, my baby Cause I L-L-L-L-L-Love the way you love me Frankie (DIVA SISTAZ): I L-L-L-L-L-Love (Kayla: the way you love) I L-L-L-L-L-Love (Kayla: the way you love) (Cause I L-L-L-L-L-Love the way you love me) (You say my name) I L-L-L-L-L-Love (Kayla: the way you love) I L-L-L-L-L-Love (Kayla: the way you love) (Cause I L-L-L-L-L-Love the way you love me) Kayla: I know it’s something real cause I been searching my whole life And out your mind, I don’t want to have to spend my time (Frankie and Natasha: Spend my time) Dakota: Away from you is hard, try to keep my mind Off of you, The feeling is so right Natasha with DIVA SISTAZ: There’s just something about the way (Dakota: Oh) You kiss me and hold my face (Dakota: Oh yeah) Just tell me you love me baby (Dakota: Tell me that you love me) I L-L-L-L-L-Love the way (Dakota: Oh yeah) You say my name (Frankie: name) There’s something I can’t explain (Frankie: I can't explain baby) Only you can do that, my baby Cause I L-L-L-L-L-Love the way you love me (Frankie: I L-L-L-L-L-Love the way, yeah) Frankie (DIVA SISTAZ): I L-L-L-L-L-Love (Kayla: the way you love) I L-L-L-L-L-Love (Kayla: the way you love) (Cause I L-L-L-L-L-Love the way you love me) (You say my name) (Whitney: You say my name) I L-L-L-L-L-Love (Kayla: the way you love) (Natasha: Oooh) I L-L-L-L-L-Love (Kayla: the way you love) (Dakota: Whoa!) (Cause I L-L-L-L-L-Love the way you love me) DIVA SISTAZ: Say my name Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs